1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for power supplies. It relates specifically to a holder for enabling rapid insertion and removal of a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings for battery-operable devices include compartments for holding the battery.
However, such compartments are enclosed by a pivoted or slidable closure member, and require pivoting or sliding of the closure for access thereinto to install, remove, or replace the battery.
Such battery holders are not readily accessible, preventing efficient installation, removal and replacement of the battery.